l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hantei XX
Hantei XX was the Emperor who, on his ninety-seventh birthday, had the gardens at Seido Jurojin built in his honor by Kakita Daimyo Kakita Yasuhime. Way of the Crane, p. 29 Emperor In 650 Hantei XX became Emperor after his father, Hantei XIX, retired. Imperial Histories, p. 112 His ten years old sister would become Otomo Madoka. Sword and Fan, p. 183 Demeanor Hantei XX was considered by the Historian a selfish, devious, and obsessive ruler. He showed a complete lack of concern for the well-being of the people, offering blatant favoritism to the Lion and especially the Crane Clans. Crane support The Crane Clan was favored by the Emperor, whose wife was the sister of Doji Morito, the Crane Clan Champion. Imperial Histories, p. 102 He favored the Crane over the Scorpion and even the Imperial Families, leaving the Otomo almost powerless. Lion invasion of the Scorpion lands Under his rule the Lion seized Ryoko Owari Toshi for a week, before they recalled their forces to another place. City of Lies: Player's Guide, p. 30 Great Famine Imperial Taxes In 660 the Emerald Champion Akodo Kenburo refused to lower the taxes, despite abnormally heavy rains caused the crop failure. Delegations from the Crab and Dragon attempted to lobby the Emperor directly, but he was so outraged that he levied punitive taxes on both clans. The Dragon suffered famine over the winter. Imperial Histories, p. 100 Winter Court cancelled The Emperor cancelled winter court at Kyuden Bayushi, to undermine the political standing of the Scorpion. He instead went to Kyuden Doji. Water Fever In 662 a lethal waterborne disease known as Water Fever spread, causing great suffer during the Great Famine. Imperial Histories, p. 101 Cities Revolt In 663 revolters were slaughtered at Otosan Uchi, the Scorpion hired Mantis mercenaries to restore order at Ryoko Owari Toshi, and the Imperial Legions retook from bandits the City of Suffering. The Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Moriaki was blamed by the Emperor for losing control of the city, and committed seppuku. Imperial Histories, p. 103 Rice War In 664 Hantei XX sent the Imperial Legions to defend Mura Sabishii Toshi, threatened by the Crab's army. The Crab Clan Champion Hida Tsuneko decided to withdraw instead of confronting the Imperials, ending the Rice War. Shortly after the Lion also attacks the Crane for food, and Kenburo was sent to peacefully end the conflict. Riots and Starvation Revolt activity was rampant in Lion, Crab, Phoenix, and Dragon lands. The called People's Legion, an army of commoner revolters, seized several villages, being the Dragon too weak to react. Imperial Histories, p. 104 Meditating Dragon Champion This year winter court was held at Shiro Mirumoto, where the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Toshimasa was in secluded meditation for more than three years. Upon return to Otosan Uchi the Emperor ordered an exact replica of the Dragon Clan Champion's quarters built in the Imperial Palace so he could meditate in the same surroundings. The Dragon depleted their weak food reserves and many peasants and ji-samurai died of starvation. Lion's Succession In 665 the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Masahisa died fighting an army of revolutionaries called the People's Legion, and his only heir was already dead. The Matsu Daimyo Matsu Ikuko was placed as Acting Champion. In 668 Ikuko appeared on crutches, with a leg cut in battle. She committed seppuku and Shori, the Ancestral Blade of the Lion, was passed to Kenburo by the Emperor. Imperial Histories, pp. 104-106 Peasant Revolt Destroyed The Clans rallied behind the Emperor to strike decisively the revolters. In a quick campaign the Legion was destroyed and its leader Asahime betrayed by her followers. Shinobi agents used gaijin pepper to destroy her refuge. The peasant rebellion was erased from the Imperial Histories. Imperial Histories, p. 106 The vindictive Emperor Hantei XX imposed harsh new restrictions on the peasants of the Empire, extending some of these to the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Secrets of the Empire, p. 157 Death Hantei XX was one of the longest-lived and longest-reigning Emperors after Hantei Genji himself. He died in the year 728 on the morning after his 97th birthday. His refusal to retire had lead to his becoming disconnected from the Empire and from his duties, which had increased the influence of the Otomo and Seppun as they stepped in to support Imperial power. He was succeeded by his elderly son, who became Hantei XXI. Imperial Histories 2, p. 140 After death Hantei XX ended up in Toshigoku, where he fought sixteen duels against Gusai. A Hero's Death, Chapter VIII, by Rich Wulf Category:Imperial Leaders Category:Toshigoku